Picking up the Pieces
by Jennixst
Summary: A tale of re-building and moving on.  Battle done, Hogwarts and the Wizard world to rebuild.


The day after the Battle for Hogwarts dawned, cool and cloudy. Harry woke, stiff and sore in the almost empty seventh year dormitory. At the foot of his four poster bed was Kreacher, curled up under the patchwork quilt Hermionie had made him, so long ago. Harry smiled at the sight of the elf. He had been very glad to see him, still alive, the previous night. The old elf had appeared at his side with a tray of pumpkin juice and thick sandwiches before tucking Harry into his bed and sitting quietly at it's foot until his exhausted master had eaten and finally fallen asleep. Then, lovingly, the elf had cast his own brand of magic over his master, ensuring him dreamless, uninterrupted sleep, before curling up by his feet.

Harry slipped silently from the room, pulling his battered trainers on in the common room before making his way down stairways and corridors, heading for breakfast in the great hall. His beloved castle was in ruins around him, statues and suits of armour littered the halls. He made his way down the grand staircase, trying hard not to look at the splatters of blood everywhere. Almost to the bottom he noticed a hunched figure, slumped on the bottom step. Argus Filch leaned wearily against the banister, shoulders drawn up and his grey hair matted with sweat and blood. He seamed to be cradling something in his arms. As Harry approached him cautiously he realised it was Mrs Norris, who, Harry realised, was dead. His heart gave a slight lurch. He had never particularly liked the animal, but he knew how bad it felt to loose a beloved pet. With the air of someone who had seen too much death for his young years, he approached the ancient caretaker and gently laid a hand upon the withered shoulder. Filch started and looked up, his eyes red rimmed and swollen, his face blotchy. Harry sank down beside him and softly spoke. "At the beginning of summer my owl, Hedwig was killed. I miss her." Filch nodded, cuddling Mrs Norris tenderly.

"She wasn't hurtin' anyone she wasn't a threat too anyone neither... Don't see why anyone had to kill her. And they messed up me castle." Harry didn't say anything, he just sat beside the old caretaker, offering him silent comfort. After a while Filch stood up, still cradling the old cat tenderly in his arms. He nodded once to Harry and shuffled off. Harry sat for a few more minutes, looking silently around at the massive clean up awaiting them all. He smiled, without humour, thinking that it was a very good thing they could all do magic, for the destruction he saw everywhere would otherwise have been insurmountable. Someone had repaired the broken hourglasses but aside from that there was broken glass, pieces of shattered statues, mangled suits of armour, chunks of wood and stone and splatters of blood and gore everywhere. Scorch and burn marks marred almost every surface, and holes and rips had ruined many portraits and tapestries. Everywhere Harry looked there was damage and destruction.

Voldermort's twisted corpse lay in an anti chamber with the bodies of his dead Death Eaters, kept separate from the bodies of the innocent. Many of the fighters, the remaining members of the Order and several members of the different families who had fought at their side that fateful night had found beds within the castle. Indeed the entirety of Slytherine house had been made over into a visitors dormitory. Harry nodded and tried to smile at many of these people as he entered the great hall for breakfast. He joined the Weasleys quickly, unsurprised to see that they bore the signs of a night passed in tears. He was greeted warmly by all at the table, even though there were few sitting there who's eyes weren't red and haunted. Up at the staff table Professor McGonagall sat in her rightful place, reinstated as Headmistress, looking battle worn and sad. Flanking her the teachers of Hogwarts all looked care worn and tired, sporting many injuries from the battle. Harry was stunned to see that both Professors Trelawney and Professor Sinistra were absent from the staff table. Hagrid waved at him from his spot at the far end and Harry waved back. He settled into the empty seat beside Ginny and Mrs Weasley immediately popped up beside him to pile food onto the sparkling plate before him. She stroked his hair repeatedly and seemed anxious to examine him for hidden injuries. Finally Charlie rescued him from her fussing. He pointed out Andromeda Tonks standing in the doorway of the hallway, little Teddy curled up in her arms. She was scanning the great hall anxiously and Harry realised with a sickening lurch that she probably did not know yet the fate of her daughter and her husband. Mrs Weasley headed for her and was quickly joined by Professor McGonagall. They led her from the hall but Harry could feel his heart sinking. He stared down at the plate of food before him, suddenly not hungry any more. He felt a great pity for Mrs Tonks, she had lost all of her family but her grandson. Ten minutes later Mrs Weasley re-entered the hall with Mrs Tonks, Teddy resting against her shoulder. Mrs Tonks was wiping her eyes and Harry stood up, instantly, hurrying to hug her. Her resemblance to Bellatrix causing a few people to give scared and wary looks but the moment Harry took her in his arms they relaxed. He then held out his arms and for the first time, cradled his god son. In that moment he realised that despite all they had lost.. they would put things back together and go on.


End file.
